epicmickeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tankers
The Tanker is a type of Beetleworx in Epic Mickey and Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two. It was the first Beetleworx that was shown off in screenshots. Types One form of the Tanker had the appearance of Mickey's Car with the head of Hades, from Hercules, protruding from the front bumper, made to intimidate and twist Mickey's vision of his friends. They are made from discarded animatronic bits, such as the plasma guns from Lilo and Stitch, and are part painted and part inert, though this version was removed from the final version of Epic Mickey for unknown reasons. It was included in the sequel, appearing in the Train Tunnels. Another type of Tanker, one that resides in Tomorrow City, has the helmet and plasma guns of the alien troopers from Lilo & Stitch, and the body of a Light Cycle from Tron (called the "Light Cycle" Tanker). A third type, seen during the fight with the Mad Doctor, has the head of the Hag version of the Evil Queen from Snow White' ''and the apple that Snow White ate for a body (It is covered in a pale green ooze making it look like a skull and is often called the "Hag Head" Tanker.). This type of Tanker reappears in ''Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two in Rainbow Caverns. There is also a new type of Tanker that is found in Floatyard, which is based on Ursula from The Little Mermaid (can be nicknamed the "Sea Witch" Tanker). Strategy Tankers can shoot Paint from their right cannons (knocking Mickey back) and Thinner from the left ones (causing damage to Mickey). If they spot you, they will shoot either Paint or Thinner. If you get close to them, they will punch you with an uppercut. A good way to defeat a Tanker is to use Thinner to remove its armor. Once it spins around, shooting paint and thinner, spin its weak spot. Alternatively, you can slowly sneak up behind them, and attack their weak spot before they can react. They are mostly immune to paint, but it will slow them down. Gallery Concept Art and Renders Tanker Scrapped.jpg|The unused "Hades head" Tanker from Epic Mickey 6184.png|Another picture of the Hades head tanker from Epic Mickey. Epic38.png|One of the designs of Tankers in Tomorrow City. Gal epic-mickey-2 ursula 447.jpg|Concept art of The Floatyard version of a Tanker. Screenshots Oldhag.jpg|The Lonesome Manor version of the Tanker in the Ballroom that appears if you thin out the Pipe Organ's toon keys. Tomorrow City Tanker.jpeg|The Tomorrow City Tanker in game. Hag Tanker.jpeg|A Tanker in Lonesome Manor. Ursula Tanker.jpeg|A Tanker in the Floatyard. Hades Tanker EM2.jpeg|The Hades Tanker in Epic Mickey 2. 250442 520307667998655 916510729 n.jpg|A Tanker in Rainbow Caverns in Epic Mickey 2. 553616 520307677998654 1491188414 n.jpg|A Tanker in Rainbow Caverns in Epic Mickey 2. Icons Pin 117 tex niftex 0.png|Tanker Pin Category:Characters Category:Beetleworx Category:Robots Category:Enemies Category:Villains Category:Animatronics Category:Bosses Category:Scrapped Content Category:Epic Mickey Category:Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two Category:Epic Mickey Characters Category:Epic Mickey 2 Characters Category:Tomorrow City Category:Lonesome Manor Category:Floatyard